Kaygeta
Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals is a romantic-comedy fanime referencing to some anime like: Super Gals, Kimagure Orange Road, Please Teacher, among romantic-comedy anime shows or somewhat sitcom old school television show or modern ones. The series is all about Kaygeta & her girlfriends talk about girl stuff, hanging around, doing like girls wanna do; they talk some general topic and stuff. And going to there friend man "John" - his workplace "John Snack Bar". The Fanime series was inspired of some school anime from the 80's-1990s of some romantic-comedy, it only focus of the characters of Kaygeta and her friends from what is the situation of what going on and stuff; the main rival is Sarah Richardson - a emo punk girl who doesn't get along with anyone else nor care about love and she doesn't like John too. The Fanime series is not action-packed, but is a epic story background of the series. The Main character of title is Kaygeta - a pokemon female oc's along with Diana, Sheika Williams along two girls such as Jenny Same (Sonic OC Human citizen) and Salley Mas (Sailor Moon Fan Character), the support characters would be John and the few new oc's and forgotten oc/ fan character depends. Behind of the fanime series who did his old Fanime Movies & Short, created by TheItalianFanimeKid1991 known as John Fanime. It is confirmed that John Fanime will started Season 2 of ep 17 sometime around 2016 to 2018 maybe, we do not know of any announcement has been made or rumor spoke-- but the creator has said there been abit new characters for Kaygeta friends and Sarah gang a-fewer others too, as of mid 2015 there was post at his Tumblr post there will be a re-design/ or a make-over appearance of "John" and "Sarah" in Season 1 of Ep 7-8, but until Season 2 there fully designed new clothes. As of late 2015, the series considered it will be returning winter to summer 2016, with newer ep of 5 to 8. Plot The series focus about Kaygeta or her girlfriends, going to any place and they talk about girls stuff and general topic, etc and going to there friend name John from his workplace call "John Snack Bar", the girls are our main character of the series and there support friend name John - who is a respectful, a polite, and very nice person and caring to things and he has a love interest of Sarah Richardson; most of the support character would be appear sometime or be as cameo appearance depends. The series would start about the character that main, support, or even the baddies (the villains) depends of the backstory of each episode take place or a situation from what is happening from last time or present day. The main villains is Sarah Richardson - who hate pervert men/ dirty people and even Sheika Williams brother name Max Williams, she doesn't date any mens, she does not get along with anyone else and she doesn't like John: she was never close to him - she is a emo punk bully female character of the series and rivals of Kaygeta & her friends; but she has gang/ and her friends and specially a very mean boyfriend of Sarah. Development & Setting The Fanime series was developed in December 2014 - where John Fanime mark his return on the internet on January 2015 to make his return on the fanime community. It was a idea and pop right into his heads he wanted to do a series about 5 girls with one good friend, and one bully emo punk girl (which there name are John and Sarah Richardson). The series began of drawing of background and few stuff on Mid-late December 2014 and early January 2015 - to do scene for each character or even guest host cameo would talk to John or the girls. It was originally was going to be action-packed but not denied/ cancel for unknown reason, so he wanted to do a series about romantic-comedy and little bit of sitcom style-ish thingy. The idea of the fanime series was inspired by a 80s Rock'N Roll AOR song for it's opening was "She's Out With An Gun" by Van Zant (1985) which brought the idea for the series that came to this head, since late November 2014 he began drawing his character such Zorma and Skull-low and December 2014 he would do a series about Kaygeta - the pokemon female oc's/ she is a Team Rocket K two member (Team Rocket K two origination, unofficial counterpart of fandom for Team Rocket) and Kaygeta friends such as Diana, Sheika Williams, Jenny Same, Salley Mas - but for all 5 girlfriends they were base off upon the pixel art of his old artwork back in 2011-2013, supposedly? *The Girls Kaygeta Sheika Williams Diana Jenny Same Salley Mas *The Support/ Deuteragonist/ Tritagonist John Sandra TBA *The Antagonist/ the Baddies Sarah Richarson An emo punk girl and the arch enemy of Kaygeta & Her friends. A ex girlfriend of John, but have a new boyfriend name Tommy Fett Bobber. Who dislike John for somewhat reasons, her life is very tough and very sad background from her where she has thought from her school and some kids who have picked on her/ treating her meanly when she used to be good until she became the bad girl in town. Her mainly dislike is naughty, pervert, and dirty people; her ultimate hatred is Sheika brother Max Williams ( a pervert pokemon trainer) and she doesn't like John at all; despite if Sarah has feeling for him-- the question is unknown for Sarah relationship, she has hate Kaygeta & her friends too. She is a tomboy-ish tough chick who doesn't want to be mess with. Gregory Zacharson TBA OVA, Spin-off & More Durning the success of the series, there are Fanime OVA and spin off of the series that focus on the characters from the Fanime series from what sorry will be all about. It all pointed that start John Fanime last movie of "The Mystery of K Bander Two" base off "Story of Three Bears" starting Diana as the innocent girl and 3 family (Who are K Bander Two - Kaygeta, Rocka, and Bomba). Over the past years, of John Fanime (the creator of the series) he has done character of his such as Sarah Richardson teaming up with Zorma and Diana too. *Gregory First Love, the returning fanime movie of 5th of Johnn upcoming film-- the second Canon x OC couple pairing since Team Rocket K two Meet Sailor Mercury *The Mystery of K Bander Two The Movie - Revisted Fanime Movie - Feature Diana, Kaygeta, & Her Teammates Rocka and Bomba. *An Zorma Day with Sarah Richardson *Diana Boredom Days - OVA Fanime (Take place from Mystery of K Bander Two) External Links *Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals Website *Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals Tumblr Blog *Kaygeta-HotshotGals The dA Group